Justice Academy/Characters
The following is a list of the characters that will appear in Justice Academy. Super Heroes/Heroines Teens Heather Olsen Queen Bee of Justice Academy, the older fraternal twin sister of Zane Olsen, and daughter of Thunderman (civilian name: Zeus Olsen), the premiere hero of Justice City, and the Peacock (civilian name: Hera Olsen). She is the heiress of Olsen Industries. She inherited both her parent's abilities, electrokinesis from her father and flight from her mother. Quite powerful as she has a rare polar-powerset, she enjoys the respect and attention of her classmates and is shaping up to be Justice City's next main hero, like her father. However, like her parents, she is obsessed with the fame and glory that comes with being a hero and therefore is not truly heroic. Zane Olsen Heather's younger fraternal twin brother and the son of Thunderman and the Peacock. Compared to his older twin, he has a distinct lack of powers and abilities and wishes he could go to a normal school where he could fit in better. Feels insecure and underappreciated by his parents. His best friend Garnet Brett. Erin Dhylan Daughter of Discord (civilian name: Eris Elliott), Justice City's most feared villain, and granddaughter of renowned anti-hero Shadowman. Her father is a non-powered policeman. She was recently allowed to attend Justice Academy due to a villain program where the children of supervillains are able to educate themselves on their abilities and become heroes themselves, although many heroes, students, and civilians alike are against this, and continue to ostracize and berate Erin because of her past, particularly Heather, daughter of the team who put her mother in jail. However, she has discovered she has a cousin, Ivy, and has recently become mutually infatuated with Zane, Heather's younger twin. She inherited her mother's telekinetic abilities, but currently not nearly on the same terrifyingly powerful level. Ivy Elliott Daughter of anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott) and granddaughter of renowned anti-hero Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Elliott). Ivy is the older cousin of Erin Dhylan, due to Phobetor and Eris being siblings (of course, neither one knows that yet). Ivy inherited her grandfather's powers of darkness and shadows and also her father's nightmare powers. Much like Heather, she is bi-powered but doesn't reveal both of her powers at the same time and upon arrival to Justice, reveals only her nightmare powers. Despite who her grandfather is, and the many times Heather, in particular, have tried to pull her to the popular group, Ivy refuses to leave the friends she's made. Jasper Ryan Daughter of the Hero Lightning Lord (civilian name: Raijin Ryan) and Hana Akagi and the twin sister of Akira Ryan. Jasper originally attended a private school in another country on the urging of Airi Ryan, her paternal grandmother, but dropped out due to things happening. She later transfers to Justice Academy in the second year. She has the powers of lightning but has little control over the power forcing her to wear a pair of magic gauntlets that work like inhibitors. Akira Ryan Son of the Hero Lightning Lord (civilian name: Raijin Ryan) and Hana Akagi and the twin brother of Jasper Ryan. Akira's powers were never as powerful as Jasper's so he emained in Justice City during their school years. Like Jasper, Akira inherited their father's power over lightning. Hhe doesn't get along with Heather Olsen due to both having the same powers, he knows she won't like it when Jasper comes. Garnet Brett Son of the hero Wakiya (civilian name: Achak Taima) and Phoenix (civilian name: Skyla Brett) and twin brother of Topaz Taima. He is the best friend of Zane Olsen and doesn't like it when he is teased for his lack of powers. He doesn't even care if Zane isn't all that powerful, power means nothing to him. It's the person. He often protects Zane from the bullies of Justice and isn't afraid to protect him. He inherited his mother's powers over fire, but his fire burns black. Garnet does whatever he can to help Zane get a better understanding of his powers. Blaze Vaden Daughter of the hero Forger (civilian name: Vulcan Vaden) and the stepdaughter of heroine Dove (civilian name: Venus Amare). Blaze is a student of Justice Academy and friends with Keahi Kali having met them through their homeschooling program. She is often seen with Keahi and acts as their protector. She inherited her powers over the fire from her father. Liv Mercer Daughter of the heroine and current physician Lady Mercy (civilian name: Eir Mercer) and her father is a retired paramedic. Liv is both spunky and scrappy and wants nothing more than to graduate and become a full-fledged superhero just like her mother. She has inherited the ability of flight and strength from her mother and through touch, she can siphon strength from those who cross her and transfer it to other heroes to boost their powers, or use it for herself for her healing powers. She is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Liv, though generally friendly, will be quick to start a fight if provoked and can sometimes require her friends to rein her back in. Apolline Soleil Daughter of the Superhero God of Sun (civilian name: Apollo Soleil). Her father is also a doctor and a famous singer, while her mother died when Apolline was around 3 years old. Apolline enjoys her father's superhero job and just can't wait to take it, though she would love to be a nurse someday. She has the power to control light energy and also heal. Apolline is a sweetheart, kind girl who hopes that she won't have to crush any skulls while being a superhero. Aurelia Chrysos Daughter of the superhero and politician-businessman Gilded Guardian (civilian name: Midan Chrysos). Her father was not born with his powers but received them in an accident, which mutated his DNA, which is why Aurelia inherited them. She is a kind and compassionate girl but is slightly insecure about herself, not being a true superhuman like the others are, but rather some kind of mutant. Still, she manages to hang around the popular crown and even shares in their torment of the less-powerful students but is still at her core a good person and hero. Inheriting her father's ability to turn their bodies into solid gold, once in this state, she is nearly invulnerable, with peak strength and endurance. This ability is also known as gold mimicry. Seth Brenton Son of heroine and military doctor Lioness (civilian name: Sekhmet "Sela" Brenton) and an unknown man. Much like Liv Mercer, Seth's powers are based on healing which he inherited from his mother, and also her battle skills. Seth is currently (secretly) dating a normal teenager named Sigrid Flores. He had originally kept his powers a secret from her, due to knowing how her mother, Freya Flores, was on supers. However, he had to reveal his healing powers when Sigrid was mugged and that was all it took for Freya to change her mind on heroes. Juniper Reginius Daughter of the heroine and militar La Reina (civilian name: June Reginius Jove) and an unknown man, adopted by her mother's current husband, the superhero Jupiter (civilian name: Julian Jove). Juniper attends Justice Academy forced by her mother, and constantly fights with Heather for the title of Queen Bee and greatest superhero (like her mothers before them, who were great rivals). She is pretty popular at school and has expressed a great desire for not being tied to her fate of superhero. Akanni Owen Daughter of heroine The Treasurer (civilian name: Aje Owen) and granddaughter of the retired hero Horizon (civilian name: Olokun Owen). Akanni has the power to manipulate coins and water to do various things. She is often the laidback one in Justice Academy, being the one that sits back and eats chips on the side. Her father is a mortal named Efe Owen, who doesn't live in Justice City. After graduating, she dons the superhero name Pirate. Keahi Kali Child of heroine Volcana (civilian name: Pele Kali). Keahi was born with the power to manipulation and control fire as well as create volcanoes, but only to a certain degree. They were originally homeschooled before moving to Justice City and attending Justice Academy. They are good friends with Blaze Vaden. Astral Hunter Daughter of heroine Tryck-ster (civilian name: Hrist Hunter), Astral is a well, trickster. But don't let the girl fool you, Astral is just a girl that's always ready for battle. Astral inherited her mom's powers of the Astral Plane, with teleportation and the ability to shoot energy out of her hands. Currently skilled with hand to hand combat and weaponry, Astral wants to find the one who has Trycks as their 1st name, normally because her mother found romance with the man, but was killed due to a powerful earthquake. She currently has found no family but loves the drama the others deal with (normally her teleporting on to the window and eating some popcorn). Astral has the personality of a trickster and a bragger, but a loyal person with a great sense of fashion. Cascade Cerulean Daughter of the hero Sea Lord (civilian name: Neptune Cerulean) and civilian, Salacia Cerulean, a Justice High School teacher. Cascade inherited her father's powers over the ocean and water but has to carry water pouches with her at all times (which she does find quite annoying). She is also the cousin of Juniper Reginius. Ame Sanston Son of the hero Raincloud (civilian name: Susanoo Sanston) ''and Kushinada Sanston, a civilian. Ame inherited his father's power over rain and storms but has a tendency to lose the controls of his powers in the grip of emotion. There is a cloud above his head who changes according to his emotions. He hasn't a good relationship with his father and they argued many times because Ame thinks having the powers he has is problematic. He has a fear of seeing his father become a villain, because of his slightly unstable temper and powers. Topaz Taima Daughter of the hero Wakiya (civilian name: ''Achak Taima) and Phoenix (civilian name: Skyla Brett), and the twin of Garnet Brett. Topaz is new to Justice Academy, transferring from an unnamed school pretty far. Since she was young, Topaz always knew she had a sibling, her father told her, of course, that caused her birth mother to leave angry that Achak was with someone before her. Five years ago, Topaz and her father moved to Justice City where she and Garnet met and later had their parents meet up, only to realize they knew each other. Two years prior to the story, Achak and Skyla married and joined the Brett and Taima families together. Adults Thunderman/Zeus Olsen Father of Heather and Zane Olsen, husband of Hera Olsen, and CEO of Olsen Industries. He has powers over thunder and lightning, enjoys being the leader of Justice City's team of heroes but does not enjoy others possessing his same abilities, feeling threatened as a result. He is known for his rivalry with Lightning Beast. The Peacock/Hera Olsen Superheroine with the power of supersonic flight. She is the wife of Zeus Olsen and the mother of Heather and Zane Olsen. The peacock is her symbol of choice. Phoenix/Skyla Brett Mother of Garnet Brett; has the power to control and manipulate fire and can use her fire to achieve flight. She is the Lieutenant of the Justice City Fire Department, under the command of Pele Kali. She is known for having a rivalry with The Peacock. Lightning Beast/Raiden Ryan The younger twin brother of Raiden Ryan and the father of Jasper Ryan. As a civilian, Raiden is the CEO of an electricity company, known as Ryans Electrical. He has the power to control lightning and transform into a beast of lightning. He is the legal guardian of his nephew, Akira Ryan. For some unknown reason, he and Thunderman do not get along, which is something their daughters continue. Lady Mercy/Eir Mercer Mother of Liv Mercer and wife of Mr. Mercer. She works at Justice City Hospital alongside Apollo Soleil and Sela Brenton. She has the power of healing. Is good friends with Geiravör Stark. God of Sun/Apollo Soleil Father of Apolline Soleil, doctor and singer, too busy with his careers. He has many powers, main ones being pyrokinesis, photokinesis and healing powers. Gilded Guardian/Midan Chrysos Father of Aurelia Chrysos, a politician and businessman in his civilian identity. He wasn't born with his powers, however, but received them in a lab accident, which rewrote his DNA at the core. He is able to turn his body into pure gold, giving him peak endurance and massive levels of strength. Lioness/Sekhmet "Sela" Brenton Mother of Seth Brenton. A former military doctor, Sela transferred to Justice City Hospital after learning she was pregnant. She is good friends with both Eir and Apollo and they often work together. The Treasurer/Aje Owen Mother of Akanni Owen; has the power to control coins. She is a banker in her civilian identity and is very good with getting all her work done and still remembering to kiss her daughter goodnight. Volcana/Pele Kali Mother of Keahi Kali; has the power to control fire and create volcanoes. She is the Chief of the Justice City Fire Department. Comet/Astra Comets The principal of Justice Academy and superheroine. She has the ability to unleash comets in the form of energy balls. Miss Comets is one of the only still active hero staff at Justice Academy. Quickstep/Quinton Quickster Former superhero and teacher and coach of Justice Academy. He has the ability to run at incredibly high speeds. Xavier Wells Former superhero and the science and technology classes teacher. He has the power of technopathy. It is unknown what his superhero name was as he normally stayed in the back during fights. It is later revealed that Raiden Ryan contacted him in order to make Jasper's inhibitor bracelets to help control and contain her powers. Sunbeam/Rievan Nytion Former superhero and now the Biology teacher at Justice Academy. He has power over plants. Owned by Jade-the-Tiger Dark Nightingale/Evenella "Eva" Tyler Former superhero and now the music teacher at Justice Academy. She has a pair of huge black wings and could create energy blasts as projectiles and slightly hypnotic powers with her voice. Owned by Jade-the-Tiger Lumina/Kira Wridler The former superheroine and now a teacher at Justice Academy. She has the power to use light manipulation to project shields and make people or things invisible. Owned by Jade-the-Tiger Cloudstar/Airi Ryan The former superheroine, Raiden and Rajin Ryan's mother and Akira and Jasper's paternal grandmother. When Airi learned about Jasper's advanced powers, she suggested that Jasper goes to a special school that helped children with advanced powers (that unfortunately failed). Airi has the power to control the weather, mainly anything involving wind, hence her superhero name. Titaness/Rhea Olsen Former Heroine (DECEASED). Daughter of Mother Nature and Tornado, two of the first superheroes ever. Mother of Zeus Olsen/Thunderman and the grandmother of Heather and Zane. She was secretly the lover of former supervillain Father Time, who fathered Zeus. She had the ability to multiply into versions of herself. She was the founder of Olsen Industries. Mainly operated during the 1960s. La Reina/June Reginius An active heroine with various superpowers, chaotic good, and mother of Juniper Reginius. June has a rivalry with Hera Olsen, a legacy that their daughters continue. June is, currently, a militar. Forger/Vulcan Vaden Active Hero and owner of Vulcan's Weaponry. Father of Blaze Vaden and the husband of Venus Amare. His previous wife died, leaving him with Blaze (who was born male at the time). Following Blaze's transition to female, he met and later married Venus Amare. He has the power to control fire and create any weapon needed. He is known for being highly protective over Blaze. Dove/Venus Amare Semi-Active Heroine and Model. Step-mother of Blaze Vaden and the wife of Vulcan Vaden. Has the power to turn into a dove and can manipulate people with the sound of her voice. Shockwave/Raijin Ryan Former Hero (DECEASED). The older twin brother of Raiden Ryan and late father of Akira Ryan. The cause of his death is unknown; following his death, his son was placed in the care of his brother, Raiden. Prior to his death, Rajin had been living in Everest City, which was his home base, and Akira was attending the local school there. Like his brother, he had the power of thunder and lightning, but could not transform into a beast of lightning. Tryck-ster/Hrist Hunter Mother of Astral Hunter, a heroine with the ability of Astral Plane and a famed trickster. Hrist currently works as the owner of multiple joke shops, making tons of money with a lot of workers. Hrist once had a romance with a name with Trycks but was killed during a powerful earthquake, putting him in her super name. Hrist tends to be a busy woman but cares for her loved ones deeply. Sea Lord/Neptune Cerulean Father of Cascade Cerulean and the husband of Salacia Cerulean, a civilian. He has the power to control water, and like his daughter must carry water pouches at all times. He is very protective of his daughter and tends to do things without thinking, even if Cascade isn't in very much danger. Horizon/Olokun Owen Retired Hero. She is the mother of The Treasurer/Aje Owen and grandmother of Akanni Owen. She has the ability to control oceans to a very high degree. She is very nagging towards her daughter but adores her granddaughter. She operated during the 1960s. Raincloud/Susanoo Sanston Active Hero. Father of Ame Sanston, he gave him his powers over rain and storms. He is the husband of Kushinada Sanston. He is known for his infamous tendency to lose control over his powers. He is renowned for having caused a particularly important storm during his beginnings as a superhero, a period where his powers where especially uncontrollable. He isn't an antihero but some see him as not so much beneficial for the city because of the nature of his powers. Wakiya/Achak Taima Part-time Active Hero. Father of Garnet Brett and Topaz Taima and husband of Phoenix/Skyla Brett. He has the power to transform into a bird of lightning. Anti-Heroes Adults Shadowman/Erebus Elliott Retired Anti-Hero. He is the paternal grandfather of Ivy Elliott and Erin Dhylan through Nightmare (Phobetor) and Discord (Eris), respectively. Due to Ivy's mother not being in the picture and Phobetor leaving to try to find her, Erebus mainly raised Ivy. He is widely known for his skillful use of his darkness and shadow powers, which Ivy inherited. He does not know that Eris had a child as they became estranged due to something in the past. Nightmare/Phobetor Elliott Former Anti-Hero: DECEASED. He is the late father of Ivy Elliott, having been killed in a freak fight between some supers and villains. It is unknown exactly how he died. Had the power to project living nightmares on villains to save the innocent but also tormenting them as well. Ivy hopes to one day learn about her father's death. Rivaless/Nemesis Elliott Mother of Isabella Elliott and a lawyer for Olsen Industries. She has the power of tychokinesis, enabling her to create and manipulate luck and curses into energy and it has been said that she can fly too, but nobody has actually seen her do that. Corpse/Thanatos Elliott Father of Thana Elliott and a funeral manager. He has the power to manipulate bones and can create skeletons and make them do his bidding. He has an okay relationship with his daughter. Nightress/Nyx Elliott Retired Anti-Hero. She is the mother of Thanatos and Nemesis Elliott, and the aunt of Phobetor and Eris Elliott. She is also the great-aunt of Ivy and Erin and the grandmother of Isabella and Thana. She was once partners with her older brother, Shadowman/Erebus and has the powers to control the night with a minor amount over darkness. Teens Isabella Elliott Daughter of Rivaless/Nemesis Elliott, a lawyer for Olsen Industries, and the granddaughter of Nightress/Nyx Elliott. Some would say Isabella is cold-hearted and a bully, but others who are close to her would claim that she is more...misunderstood than a villain. One thing that is weird about this girl though is that she likes to hex one and bless another at the same time for no apparent reason. Speaking of cursing and blessing, she inherited her mother's powers, but not of flight. She is close friends with Heather Olsen but pretty much has a lot of enemies. Thana Elliott Daughter of Corpse/Thanatos Elliott, granddaughter of Nightress/Nyx Elliot, niece of Rivaless/Nemesis Elliot and cousin of Isabella Elliot. She is one of the few students to have not inherited her parent's power; she has the power to manipulate and summon ghosts and likes to talk to them more than people. She is rather reclusive and picky. After graduating from the academy, she dons the anti-hero name Tombstone Villains Adults Discord/Eris Elliott Mother of Erin Dhylan, ex-lover of Marcus Dhylan, and former arch-nemesis of Thunderman and the Peacock. She was the most feared villain in Justice City with horrifying powers of telekinesis, which she used to nearly tear apart Justice City during her initial reign of terror and ultimate battle with Thunderman and the Peacock, although she was eventually defeated to their combined efforts. She is currently imprisoned at the High-End Prison, where she is considered its most dangerous inmate and most prone to solitary confinement. Eris is the younger child and only daughter of Erebus Elliott but has an estranged relationship with her father due to something in the past. Their relationship was never fixed and the two remain estranged. Father Time A very enigmatic former supervillain, he was an adversary of Shadowman and ex-lover of Titaness. He is the father of Zeus Olsen/Thunderman, although this is not common knowledge. It is believed he had chronokinesis and terrorized the city by messing with its timeline. Present during the 1960s. Civilians (This listing does include Fairy Tale OCs, please ask if you want your OC in!) Teens Helia Laus Daughter of Mayor Laus of Justice City and a student at Justice City High School. She admires the heroes but hates all the attention they get, so she constantly thrusts herself into harm's way to a hero can save her dramatically. She is also opposed to the villain program the superhero school has, as is her father. Sigrid Flores Daughter of Freya Flores and a student at Justice City High School. Sigrid is very much into supers since she is dating one. She, however, isn't very sure on the villain program in the super school. Silje Stark Daughter of Geiravör Stark and a student at Justice City High School. She is best friends with Liv Mercer, since their mothers are good friends, and thus knows about the supers. She is currently (and openly) dating Luna Lucas. Suyin Zhāng-Hiang Daughter of Han-Xiang Hiang and Mei-Xiang Zhāng. Her father is a famous music Producer and CEO of Xiang Records and her mother is a Musician. She is a student at Justice City High School. Suyin is good friends with Sigrid and is one of the civilians that knows that she openly dates a future-hero, Seth Breton. Snow Clauson Snow is a new resident attending Justice City High School with his older twin sister. He plans to be a doctor and is attending Justice City High School which has a pre-medical program. He is the younger brother of Destiny Clauson. Snow is set to make his debut in Year Four: Senior Year. Destiny Clauson Destiny is a new resident attending Justice City High School with her younger twin brother. Friends with Fay Fairineau. Fay Fairineau A friend of Destiny and Snow Clauson, new students from Everest City. Attends Justice City High School. Knows a bit on the Supers and Villains in the City. Luna Lucas Luna is the girlfriend of Silje Stark and a student of Justice City High School. She is an orphan but normally stays with Silje and her mother. Geiravör has readily taken in the wonderful girl that captured her daughter's heart and treats her as a second daughter. Young Adults Storge Kuda A student in her second year of Justice University. She is very interested with Justice Academy in general, especially the villain program. Adults Mayor Laus Mayor of Justice City and the father of Helia Laus. He is greatly opposed to the villain program within Justice Academy. Han-Xiangzi Hiang Father of Suyin Hiang and Music Producer and CEO of Xiang Records. He and his ex-wife Mei-Xiang divorced for unknown reasons but they share custody over Suyin. He does not care much for the Supers and doesn't really like Suyin hanging around some of them. He only lets Suyin hang with the children of supers because he loves her. Mei-Xiang Zhāng Mother of Suyin Hiang, a musician, and ex-wife of Han Xiangzi. Mei divorced Han for unknown reasons but shares custody over Suyin. Mei currently works at Justice City High School as the Music Teacher. She loves her daughter very much but doesn't pull her away from being with her father. She and Han still talk but no longer are together. She is fine with Suyin hanging out with the children of supers. Freya Flores Mother of Sigrid Flores and a house designer. Freya was once very protective of her daughter and didn't want her interacting with superheroes. However, after seeing Seth Brenton save her when she was mugged, her view on heroes actually changed. She works on designing houses made for supers so they can still live a normal life. Frey Flores Uncle of Sigrid Flores and sister of Freya Flores. Frey is Sigrid's wild and crazy but lovable uncle. Unlike his sister, Frey was aware of Seth being a super even before he began to date Sigrid. Geiravör Stark Mother of Silje Stark and owner of Valkyrie Weaponry. Good friends with Eir Mercer. Mr. Mercer The father of Liv Mercer and the husband of Eir Mercer/Lady Mercy. He is a retired paramedic. Nicholas and Annalina Clauson Parents of Destiny and Snow Clauson, owners of Clauson Toy Store. Marcus Dhylan Father of Erin Dhylan and ex-lover of Eris Elliott. He is a member of the Justice City police force. He is very protective of his daughter and doesn't even care that she got her mother's terrifying powers. He is unaware that Erin is related to renowned and retired anti-hero Shadowman. He only finds out during Winter Break when Erin returns home and she introduces Ivy to her father. Marcus is one of the few civilians who knows more on the superheroes, than what the public is told. Salacia Cerulean Mother of Cascade Cerulean and wife of Neptune Cerulean. She works at Justice City High School and is the coach for the Swim Team. She also teaches Ancient History. Calliope Madelyn Mother of Ivy Elliot and ex-lover of Phobetor Elliot. Calliope is a famous actress and part-time model and met with Phobetor for a one-night stand. After having Ivy, she left her with Phobetor and never looked back. Her reason for abandoning Ivy is unknown. Other Characters Hana Akagi She is the birth mother of Akira and Jasper Ryan. The reason behind her having a child with Raijin and Raiden is unknown. It is unknown if she was a hero or not, and the identity on which child is older is also unknown. References Category:Justice Academy Category:Subpages